


Tell What Brings You Here

by FlygonRider



Category: DC Elseworlds, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Teen Titans Earth One, Threesome - F/F/F, implications of gore, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonRider/pseuds/FlygonRider
Summary: It's hard to forget the things that made somebody a monster, and talking doesn't always make it easier.





	Tell What Brings You Here

**Author's Note:**

> For Polyship Prompt Week Day 2, Angst!
> 
> This one isn't taken from a particular prompt, but I'm still putting it with the collection.
> 
> Once again, this takes place in the Earth One series, so all characterization from there.

"You can’t sleep either?” Tara asked as she flopped down in front of the cave and put a stick of gum on her mouth.

Kor shook her head, scratching at the dirt. “Nightmares,” she mumbled, antennae curling. Her tail thumped against the ground in agitation.

“What are they about?” Tara immediately wanted to slap herself for asking such an intimate question. “If you want.” She amended uselessly.

Kor’s thumping increased, and she curled her talons underneath her like a cat would. “Blood. Eating.”

Tara had only vaguely heard about what happened to her before she came back to Earth, something about fighting in an arena and having to eat the opponents? She didn’t ask, and Kor never offered.

Until now.

“Is it true? That you had to fight a bunch of people before you came back?”

Kor’s lips went tight, and she glanced away. “Yes.”

Tara knew she was on dangerous ground, but she plunged ahead anyway. “Did you kill anybody?”

Kor whipped her headback around, snarling. “Yes, killed them! They starved me!” Her snarl faded back into a hard frown. “Had to eat.”

“I’m sorry.” It sounded inadequate, flat, and Kor snorted. “Here.” Her fingers moved of their own accord, pulling the shape of a tiny horse from the grains of dirt and making it rear.

“Powers?” Kor tilted her head, before shaking out her carapaces from some itch or other.

“They’ve gotten a lot better since you saw me use them last. It was a lot harder to get them to do small things, instead of shoving buildings around.” She let the horse collapse. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty girlfriend.”

“Not shitty,” Kor grinned, “Just…ignorant.”

“I guess I’m still trying to figure out everything. With you and me and Raven and the whole bisexuality thing. Running from CADMUS didn’t give me a lot of time for self-introspection.”

“Can now. Right?” Kor spread on of her great wings and slid it across Tara’s shoulder.

“Maybe.” Tara swallowed her gum. “I don’t know how well it’s been working though.”

Kor’s antennae perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Raven appeared around the side of the cave, still dressed in her pajamas and a pair of black flip-flops. “Hey, I thought you’d be out here. Is everything okay?”

Kor and Tara looked at each other, before nodding and standing up. “We’re fine.” Tara said, shoving her hands into her pockets. Kor wound her way around Raven’s legs before getting to her feet. “Just a little insomnia.”

“You sure?” Raven's eyebrows drew together in the way that Tara and Kor both found adorable, even as she tucked her arm around Tara’s waist.

“Promise.” Kor smiled again, softer this time, even if they knew it was a lie.


End file.
